


and i can't think emotionless

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is a warrior of the house of Ferrari. Nico is his cat slave. (Or, badly thought out catboy slave!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i can't think emotionless

Kimi is not one to purchase slaves. He is a warrior for the house of Ferrari, and what he owns has been gifted to him by Lord Montezemolo and of course, the cat slave sitting in between his legs now is no exception. Nico had been a reward for his loyalty, a sleek boy with golden hair, cat ears that twitched and pricked up whenever he heard something and a lovely tail to match.

Cat slaves are common throughout the land. They had called it hybrid magic, and slaves had been experimented on, producing slaves with cat ears and a tail — exotic, different, a breath of fresh air. Nico purrs as Kimi scratches behind his ears, nuzzling against Kimi's thigh.

'You are a beautiful one,' Kimi murmurs, stroking Nico's hair. He surveys the room, watching the other warriors with their cat slaves, who sit by their legs or on their laps and he looks down at Nico, well oiled and brushed perfectly, jewelled collar around his neck and a thin loincloth as a token of modesty. Nico looks up at Kimi and he smiles, letting Kimi pet him. Nico enjoys his praise, likes to be told that he has done well, that he is a good boy because that is exactly what he is. Nico obeys without question, and Kimi has heard stories of cat slaves misbehaving, going out of line, but Nico is different. He may mewl and whimper and claw at the bed sheets when Kimi fucks him but compared to what his kind is capable of, Nico almost seems... Tame. When Kimi cups Nico's neck, fingers pressing lightly on the back of his neck, Nico arches backwards, baring his neck as a show of subservience without hesitance.

'No one compares to you,' Kimi continues, and Nico makes a pleased sort of noise as he presses closer. Kimi reaches for Nico's cat ears, stroking one lightly and Nico bites his lip as Kimi smoothes his fur. A shiver goes down his spine as Kimi touches him, and that is all Kimi does as the meeting between the warriors of Ferrari wear on.

By the end of it, Nico is squirming against Kimi, and when Kimi pulls him up to his feet, he looks down, embarrassed. His erection is obvious beneath the flimsy material of the loincloth, and Kimi frowns, pressing a finger to the wet patch on the cloth.

'You dirtied your clothes,' Kimi says, rubbing at the tip of Nico's cock through the cloth, spreading the wetness all over.

'I am sorry, Master,' Nico murmurs. His lashes are wet with tears now and his cheeks are flushed as Kimi tugs at his hair so that he is able to look at the rest of the warriors in the room. Some of them have their slaves on their knees, sucking them off. Others have their slaves in their laps, riding them, for sex usually follows after a meeting of warriors.

'Mm,' Kimi hums. 'Are you?'

Nico nods and before long he is on his knees, tail curled forward and out of the way, loincloth pushed to one side to reveal his bare bottom. There is slick all over his thighs as he pushes his arse up towards Kimi, he has been waiting for this all day and Kimi knows it but he takes his time with Nico anyway.


End file.
